Eine Welt zerbricht
by Cicatrice
Summary: Severus Snape plagen Selbstmordgedanken, als er eines Tages über das nachdenkt, was er getan hat doch dann kommt die Rettung ganz unverhofft,von einer Person, von der er kaum zu träumen gewagt hätte......Diese FF widme ich Listle von Animexx, da sie mir


Selbst das prasselnde Kaminfeuer konnte seine klammen Glieder nicht wärmen, obwohl sich im gesamten Raum eine wohltuende Wärme ausgebreitet hatte, die selbst dann nicht verschwunden war, als ein kalter Windstoß die Tür mit einem kläglichen Knarzen zurück ins Schloss fallen ließ. Wortlos tat er einen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes und verriegelte eben diese Tür. Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, als er seine dunkle Robe in den Schrank hängte und sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken ließ. Ohne einen Ton zu sagen, betrachtete er im flackernden Schein des Feuers seine Handinnenflächen – sie waren blutbefleckt…

Die alte Geschichte wiederholte sich viele Male, der dunkle Lord befahl ihm, etwas zu tun, und natürlich sprang er, Severus, direkt auf, wie ein gut abgerichteter Hund, bereit über Leichen zu gehen, um sein eigenes Leben zu retten – viele Leichen. Er hatte gemordet, wieder und wieder, nur weil ein anderer es ihm befohlen hatte, nur weil er selbst zu feige gewesen war, sich diesen Befehlen zu widersetzen, weil die Angst ihn gelähmt hatte, eine Angst, noch größer als die, den Rest seines kläglichen Lebens in Azkaban zu verbringen – die Angst, durch die Hand des dunklen Lordes zu sterben! Und das würde ein schrecklicher Tod sein, das wusste er, viel schrecklicher und schmerzhafter als die Tode seiner Opfer. Die waren nur allzu zahlreich gewesen, hunderte, tausende, sodass er schließlich aufgegeben hatte, sie alle zu zählen. Namenlose Gesichter, verblasste Erinnerungen, genau das waren sie – und meist noch viel weniger.

Der Tränkemeister lachte bitter auf und goss sich großzügig ein Glas Wein ein, ehe er es kurz in die Höhe hielt, um es sich gleich darauf an die Lippen zu führen. „Auf die Zukunft!", sprach er sarkastisch und trank den gesamten Inhalt seines Glases in einem Zuge aus. Schweigend blickte er in das flackernde Feuer, machte sich stumpfsinnige Gedanken über den Tod – seinen Tod – und andere irrelevante Dinge, und leerte mit der Zeit Flasche um Flasche besten englischen Weines.

Sein Körper musste sich in dieser Zeit verselbstständigt haben, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, denn als er hinab auf seine zitternden Hände starrte, wusste er nicht, woher das kleine Messer stammte, dass er haltlos umklammerte. Merkwürdig trocken fühlte seine Kehle sich an, doch er verschwendete keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr an die nur noch halbvolle Weinflasche auf dem Beistelltischchen neben sich. Es würde wehtun, das wusste er, aber das würde nur einen schwachen Trost für die vielen Opfer darstellen, die er qualvoll umgebracht hatte – und auch das wusste er nur zu gut. Er würde es tun, hier und jetzt; auch wenn er viele Leute dadurch verletzen würde. Severus lachte erneut trocken auf : Viele Leute? Wohl kaum, keiner der Schüler würde um ihn trauern, und auch seine Kollegen würden da keine Ausnahme machen. Einzig Dumbledore würde einige Zeit lang Trübsal blasen – und vielleicht auch einige der Slytherins. Sekundenlang verweilten seine Gedanken bei Drach Malfoy, riefen sich die engelsgleiche Gestalt des blonden Jungens ins Gedächtnis, die vollen Lippen, die feingliedrigen Finger, das wunderschöne Gesicht. Er würde den jungen Slytherin wahrlich vermissen, seine ständigen Kabbeleien mit diesem Potterbalg, sein aufmüpfiges und aufgewecktes Wesen, sein Stolz, sein außerordentliches Talent fürs Zaubertränkebrauen – er war seinem Vater mehr als nur ähnlich. Und dennoch so anders. „Lucius, Lucius, Lucius… Wie konntest du den Bengel nur so verwöhnen und verhätscheln ?", murmelte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen und betrachtete die funkelnde Klinge des Messers. Er würde es tun !

Er schob sich von dem gemütlichen Sessel hinab und fiel vor dem Kamin auf die Knie. Mühsam beruhigte er seinen Atem, verfiel in ein unruhiges Keuchen. Trocken schluckend fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die spröden Lippen und hob das Messer. Hinter sich hörte er ein Geräusch, gerade als er mit der Klinge beinahe liebevoll über sein Handgelenk fuhr, und er lauschte mit angehaltenem Atem allen Lauten, die er wahrnehmen konnte, harrte bewegungslos den Dingen, die noch folgen mochten. Ein kühler Luftzug fuhr über seinen Nacken, jagte einen Schauer seinen Rücken hinab und hinterließ eine prickelnde Gänsehaut. Neben ihm raschelte Stoff, als sich eine Gestalt neben ihn kniete, zarte Finger legten sich um sein Handgelenk, zogen das Messer von ihm fort. Ehrfurchtsvoll fuhr die andere Hand über das Dunkle Mal an seinem linken Unterarm und … - Moment mal! 'Ehrfurchtsvoll' ! Er riss den Kopf zur Seite und starrte in das blasse Gesicht Draco Malfoys. Noch ehe er den Mund aufmachen und etwas sagen konnte, breitete sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf den Zügen des Jungen aus und er legte einen Finger sachte auf die Lippen seines Lehrers. „Shh…". Seine Stimme war merkwürdig sanft und beruhigend, so sanft, dass Severus sie gar nicht kannte, sie kaum noch erkannte, doch er gehorchte augenblicklich der unausgesprochenen Aufforderung und starrte stattdessen stumm in das Graudurchzogene Blau der Augen des Slytherins. „Tun Sie's nicht, Professor – sie würden es nur bereuen!", hauchte dieser gerade und beugte sich näher zu ihm herüber. Severus erschauderte, als er bemerkte, wie die Finger des Jungen noch immer liebkosend über seinen Arm glitten, doch er war unfähig, den Blonden daran zu hindern. Sein Blick blieb bei den sinnlichen Lippen Dracos hängen, die sich ein weiteres Mal öffneten, um ihm beruhigende Worte zuzuflüstern: „Hören Sie mir zu ,Professor! Egal, was sie getan haben, oder wen Sie umgebracht haben, egal, welche schrecklichen Taten sie in ihrem Leben begannen haben – Sie sind nicht alleine Schuld daran! Hätten Sie die Befehle des Dunklen Lordes missachtet, hätte er Sie getötet, glauben sie allen Ernstes, er trüge geringere Schuld an dem, was Sie tun mussten? Akzeptieren Sie ihre Taten, so schlimm sie auch sein mögen – und akzeptieren sie auch DAS hier!". Sachte strich Draco über das Mal am Arm seines Lehrers, ehe er sich hinab beugte und einen zarten Kuss darauf hauchte. Genüsslich schloss Severus die Augen, ehe er sie nur Sekunden später wieder öffnete und wieder zu Draco hinabstarrte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den bandagierten linken Arm des Jungen.

Eine schlimme Ahnung überkam ihn. „Draco! Was hat das zu bedeuten?", rief er aufgebracht und zerrte den Arm des Slytherins unter dessen Umhang hervor. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des jungen Malfoyerben, als er erwiderte :„Mein Vater wollte, dass ich zum Todesser werde – er hat seinen Willen bekommen …" Severus sog scharf den Atem zwischen den Zähnen ein. „Lucius hat WAS!", zischte er fassungslos, doch der Junge schüttelte nur matt den Kopf. „Ich hab mich damit abgefunden – er bekommt immer seinen Willen ! Und das sollten Sie auch tun, ihre Vergangenheit akzeptieren – bessere Zeiten werden sicher kommen!". Draco lehnte seine Stirn schwach an die Brust seines Lehrers, dann griff er nach der Weinflasche und verteilte deren Inhalt in zwei Gläsern. Wieder fand sich der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Glas in der Hand wieder. „Auf die Zukunft!"


End file.
